


It always leads to something more

by smolwritergurl



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Safewords, Top!Blaine, Unprotected Sex, bottom!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: “Blaine..we can’t..do that here.”“Do what? I’m not..doing..anything.” Blaine started to suck on Kurt’s neck again.“You’re doing something!”, Kurt exclaimed, jumping a little when Blaine hit a sensitive spot.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	It always leads to something more

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is my first time writing smut..so ..sorry about that

“Who even cares about Franz Ferdinand anyway?”, Kurt asked, tiredly looking up from his textbook. Blaine laughed.

“Apparently history teachers”, he replied from where he was in a chair, reading a book. 

“I mean, he was assassinated, big deal, so were like half of the people in the world at that time.” Blaine set his book now and went over to his boyfriend, setting his hands on his shoulders. Kurt sighed. “I’ve been working on this essay for the past hour, I’m tired, and I have a headache.”

“Maybe..I can help?” 

“Like you could help me write about the life of Franz Ferdinand”, Kurt snorted.

“Not..with that.” Blaine started massaging Kurt’s shoulders, placing kisses on his neck. 

“That feels…amazing”, Kurt moaned, relaxing his body. He shivered under Blaine’s touch, warm but also freezing cold. “ _ mmm” _ . 

“You’re really tense”, Blaine whispered against Kurt’s soft skin. 

“Tell me about it”, the boy replied, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Blaine roamed down Kurt’s torso, causing Kurt’s eyes to shoot open. “Blaine.” The shorter boy was too busy sucking on Kurt’s neck. “Blaine.” 

“Huh?”, he asked, licking his lips. “I kept my hands above the equator.”

“Blaine, we’re in the library”, Kurt replied. 

“Uh yeah, I know..you asked me to keep you company, remember?” 

“Blaine..we can’t..do  _ that _ here.” 

“Do what? I’m not..doing..anything.” Blaine started to suck on Kurt’s neck again. 

“You’re doing something!”, Kurt exclaimed, jumping a little when Blaine hit a sensitive spot.

“I’m helping you relax, Kurt”, Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt shuddered ever so slightly. 

“Well, I’m relaxed..you can..you can..” He moaned softly, unable to control it. 

“When’s that essay due?” 

“Next...uh..next week”, Kurt replied, groaning softly

“What’s wrong? Am I..turning you on?” Kurt moaned, that time he covered it up with his arm. “Ditch the essay and let’s go back to my place, my parents are out of town for the weekend.”

“What-what has gotten into you?”, Kurt asked him. Blaine nipped at Kurt’s clothed shoulder.

“Not sure” he whispered. “But hopefully  _ I’ll  _ get into  _ you _ .” Kurt blushed, turning off the library computer as quickly as possible. They both were giddy as they raced to Blaine’s car. 

It wasn’t like that was going to be their first time, they’d done it lots of times, but Kurt had never bottomed before, and frankly, he was quite excited. 

\--

Kurt was shaking in anticipation as Blaine unlocked the front door. He just wanted to strip his clothes right there having his ass out on display, ready for Blaine to fuck to death. 

“What’s taking so long?”, Kurt asked, hiding a whine. Blaine groaned, pulling the key back out. 

“It’s not working!” Kurt whined.

“What do you mean?!” 

“Hold on, let me see..there has to be a spare key over here some- aha!”, Blaine exclaimed as he retrieved a key from under a fake rock. He quickly opened the door, Kurt following suit. “Do you wanna go up and get ready?” Kurt bit his lip, nodding, and running up the stairs, almost tripping a couple times. 

\--

Kurt stripped down to his boxers, not really leaving anything for the imagination. He’d been hard ever since Blaine started touching him. Hell, he wouldn’t have been surprised if he came as soon as Blaine touched him again.

Blaine made a small noise, somewhere between a moan and a whine, when he saw Kurt’s ass. He was purposely bent over Blaine’s bed, waiting. 

“Fuck..”, Blaine whispered, walking over to Kurt. “You look..so beautiful like that.” He teased him, playing with the waistband of his boxers. Kurt shivered. 

“I’ve been waiting for this”, Kurt replied.

“You have? Could’ve fooled me. You practically gave me the cold shoulder at the library.” Blaine trailed his finger up to Kurt’s collarbone. Kurt moaned. 

“It..was in public, Blaine..”

“You wouldn’t want me to fuck that little ass of yours in public?” He lifted his shirt over his head. “Make you scream in front of random strangers?” He started unbuttoning his pants, releasing some of the pressure from his erection. “Maybe suck you off in the middle of a library?” Kurt moaned again, grinding against the bed. 

“..I-I’m ready, Blaine” Blaine clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“Oh, no, no, no”, he said. Kurt whined.

“N-no? W-why?” Blaine stepped back. 

“You are  _ my _ toy tonight.  _ I _ can do anything  _ I _ want to you and you can’t resist anything…” Kurt whimpered softly. Blaine slapped his ass, making him yelp. 

“I-I want you..to fuck me..till I..can’t walk”, Kurt panted, giving up his effort to dry hump the bed. “Please..” 

“That could be arranged”, Blaine replied, cupping Kurt’s ass. Kurt perked up. 

“Please...please..”

“I’ve never seen you like this..so..needy..needy for my cock perhaps?” 

“Yes! Yes! I need your cock, Blaine..please” Blaine slapped his ass again, only making Kurt want him more. 

“Take your boxers off for me, love.” Kurt obeyed, throwing his boxers with his other clothes. “Now turn around.” Kurt bit his lip, facing him. “Beautiful.” Blaine knelt down to get a better look at Kurt’s hard, throbbing cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and lapped up the droplets of precome. 

“ _ Mmm.. _ Blaine.. _ fuck _ ”, Kurt moaned. Blaine licked his lips, getting back to his feet. 

“You taste..so good.” Kurt blushed. Blaine pushed Kurt on the bed, holding his hands down. 

“Please..Blaine..I need you”, Kurt whimpered.”..need you.” Blaine smirked. 

“Get on your hands and knees for me”, Blaine whispered. Kurt bit his lip, rolling over on his hands and knees. Blaine went over to his dresser and fetched a bottle of lube and a condom. He went back over to the bed, squirting some of the lube on his hand. 

Kurt wasn’t ready for Blaine’s finger. He yelped when Blaine added a second finger and started scissoring his hole. He whined when he removed them. Blaine reached for the condom and started unwrapping it.

“No”, Kurt said. Blaine tilted his head, clearly confused. 

“No? No sex?” Kurt sighed.

“No condom...I wanna feel you..every bit of you..please..” Blaine nodded and threw the condom to the side, he then lubed himself up.

“Are you ready?”, he asked. Kurt nodded, bracing himself. Blaine lined his cock up with Kurt’s hold and entered him. Kurt was overcome with pain and pleasure. Blaine felt so good inside of him. Kurt let out a loud moan when Blaine started fucking in and out of him. 

“Please..please..don’t stop”, Kurt panted. Blaine slapped Kurt’s ass, making him cry out. “You..feel so good.. _ fuck _ .” 

“You love my cock in your tight ass, do you?”, Blaine groaned. He didn’t know how Kurt could make him so close to an orgasm so quickly. 

“Blaine..Blaine..red..red”, Kurt whimpered. Blaine stopped at the sound of Kurt saying their “safe word”. 

“What? Did I hurt you? Oh god, I’m sorry if I did.” Kurt shook his head. 

“No..I’m gonna..come”, Kurt said. 

“You said the safe word because of that?” Kurt nodded. 

“I thought you wanted to suck me off”, Kurt frowned. Blaine pulled out, earning a whine from Kurt.

“Well...come on over here then”, Blaine said. He slid off the bed and gestured for Kurt to sit on the end of it. He got down on his knees and took Kurt’s full length in his mouth. 

Kurt gripped Blaine’s comforter, crying out as he came all down Blaine’s throat. Blaine pulled away so he could swallow. 

“That was..so hot”, Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded weakly, still coming down from his high. “Are you ready for me to fill you up?” Kurt’s eyes lit up as he nodded, getting back up to the head of the bed, getting back on his hands and knees. 

Blaine thrusted in and out of Kurt a few times before he pulled him close and exploded inside him. He fell forward onto Kurt as he came down from his high and the spots disappeared from his eyes.

“I don’t think you’ve ever been so..verbal”, Blaine murmured. Kurt hummed in response. 

“I like being the bottom..”, he eventually whispered. “And I think you like being in control.” Blaine sleepily nodded. 

“I do..I love being in control. Maybe I can do it again sometime..?” Kurt smiled.    
  


“Maybe..now, though, I’m tired..”, Kurt replied. Blaine snuggled up with Kurt.

“It was so amazing..” Kurt put his finger up to Blaine’s lips.

“It was..now sleep”, he said, laughing slightly. 

“Ok..ok”, Blaine replied, closing his eyes, Kurt following suit. “..you were so hot today.”

“Shut up, Blaine!”, Kurt laughed. 

“Ok..ok..I’m done..” Moments later, the only sounds Kurt heard was Blaine’s steady breathing, the indication that Blaine was asleep. 


End file.
